1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to processed data delivery through an image forming apparatus such as a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) or the like. More particularly, the general inventive concept relates to a system and method of transmitting data to at least one receiver using job processing information regarding image forming jobs, by which a document receiver can set destinations according to transmitters, or on parameters or assigned job processing variables of job processing information such as document formats, so as to increase convenience to users. A client may be used to set one or more destinations corresponding to a receiver and to generate the job processing information, and the image forming apparatus may transmit the data to the destinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional workflow program is realized to generate job processing information, e.g., a work form, and to execute the work form in a multifunctional peripheral (MFP). FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional user interface screen to generate job processing information. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional workflow program has a problem in that a reception destination of a document is generated by a work form generator, and thus a receiver cannot select a desired reception destination of the document. In addition, destination information of receivers must be accurately entered to correctly generate the work form, and it is difficult to obtain information regarding the receivers due to security reasons.